


Follow me

by sweet_dreams



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Office, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_dreams/pseuds/sweet_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike is confused as to what is going on between him and Harvey. A short drabble about their brief encounter at work. </p>
<p>"The kiss is firm, but there is a softness underneath that leave's Mike shaking."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little story last year and uploaded it on fanfiction.net (under the name sweetu) but always wanted to post it here. Please forgive the incorrect grammar as I don't have a beta! Also I haven't written a short story in a long time so I might be a bit out of touch in terms of my writing. 
> 
> All comments are welcome!

Mike is tired; every inch of his body radiating exhaustion. He momentarily rests his head in his arms, cradling it to soothe the dull ache building in his temple. He has a mountain load of work to do and less than 24 hours to complete it in. Mike inwardly groans before refocusing his attention back to his computer screen. 

It doesn’t help that he can’t stop thinking of Harvey. If only he had an off switch for his feelings. Damn his boss, why did that man have such a hold on him? How was it possible for one man to leave him feeling both utterly confused and burning with desire at the same time? It was as if the two of them were playing some sort of secret cat and mouse game; with Harvey pulling all the strings. He just wished he knew what was going on…this nonsense had been going on for far too long.

Mike has actively avoided Harvey all day, needing time to concentrate on his work. These days, if he even so much as spent 5 minutes with Harvey it sent his mind into overtime, imagining one sexual scenario after the other; on the bed, on the couch, on the office table, in the elevator...in the shower. Today he didn’t want to deal with his desire for his boss; today he just wanted some peace and quiet. 

However it seemed as if fate had a completely different game up its sleeve.

“Tough day Rookie?” a familiar voice interjects. 

Mike inwardly groans, not wanting to talk to Harvey, not wanting to look at him, not wanting to be near him. He instead hopes that he will leave him alone; perhaps he is just passing by on his way home. The office is almost empty anyways, save for a handful of associates and the cleaning lady. However a gentle brush of familiar fingers against the nape of his neck silences that wish. He feels the heat of their touch burn through his spine and nestle in his crotch. He can’t help that his neck is an erogenous zone or the undeniable power behind that gentle touch. 

“Harvey” Mike all but croaks, dimly aware of his body acting on its own accord; arching into Harvey; lost in the hypnotic motion of his fingers moving in soothing circles. He feels the warmth of Harvey’s breath against his ear, the toxic smell of coffee, mints and something uniquely Harvey burning into his senses.

“Yes who else would it be. Why have you been avoiding me all day?”

“Not now Harvey, today hasn’t been a good day. I think tonight is going to be an all nighter again.” Mike says, avoiding the question. He hopes that taking in a breath of deep air will ease his troubled mind, but he can already feel desire coursing through his veins. 

“Mike” Harvey pauses; voice laced with authority, concern and something darker “look at me”. It’s a simple command. Mike doesn’t need to follow it, but he can’t help the way his body instantly reacts, a puppet to Harveys commands.  
The glint in Harvey’s eyes is dangerous, filled with a hidden emotion that he can’t quite decipher. 

“It’s Louis isn’t it? How much work has he given you?” Harvey growls; leaning in and grasping Mike’s chin between his fingers “Remember rookie, you work for me”. 

Something about Harvey’s tone is possessive and Mike can’t help the way his stomach flutters; heartbeat accelerating. His eyes dart to Harvey’s lips and dilate in passion as he watches them; awestruck by the way Harvey’s tongue innocently flicks out to wet his lips. 

He absently wonders whether Harvey is currently wearing chapstick, because his lips look too soft and seem to have an alluring glisten to them. 

Mike’s mind is suddenly filled with an image of kissing Harvey and he now wonders what it would be like to actually kiss those lips, to delve his tongue deep into Harvey’s mouth. The thought causes his mouth to dry and part in anticipation; his breathing becoming more erratic and hitched.

“I..I know that.” Mike whispers

“Do you really” murmurs Harvey, his eyes flickering to Mikes mouth as his thumb travels across his face, over the one day old stubble and across his parted lips. The touch is intimate, but not foreign and Mike feels it’s intensity in volumes as shivers spasm down his spine. 

He feels the warmth of Harvey’s breath against his lips as Harvey leans down and hooks his finger around Mikes tie, tugging at it gently, their mouths inches away. “I don’t like it when you avoid me. I don’t like it when things that are mine try to run away”

Mike feels Harvey tug at his tie once more, pulling him till their lips are touching, in a sinfully chaste kiss that lasts seconds, and then Harvey is pushing him away too soon and straightening his pant leg. 

“Wha…” Mike croaks, barely able to think coherently as lust envelopes his mind. His eyes lock with Harvey’s and he is taken back by the desire they mirror.

“Go home Mike.” Harvey says, his fingers now buried deep in his pant pocket. 

“Seriously after all that you are just going to leave me?” Mike counters, disbelief etched across his face as anger suddenly bubbles inside him. “This is why I was avoiding you today Harvey, you always do this to me. You always leave me hanging. Seriously stop fucking with my head.”

He see’s Harvey freeze, before amusement replaces his expression. “For someone so smart I thought you would have figured it out by now.” Harvey pauses, licking his lips, “I leave you each time so you can follow me home”

The blunt admission leaves Mike still. For once his mind is quiet, shocked and even slightly chargined. 

“I..I don’t understand” he whispers, quietly, almost to himself.

“Its quite simple Rookie. I have been wanting to fuck your brains out since day one and I’m quite sorry to say that I thought you would be quicker to realize this, with all the flirting, touching and fluff I’ve been throwing in your direction” Harvey says with a frown, his fingers moving forward to cup Mike’s chin “I want to burry my dick deep inside you. Simple”

Mike suddenly feels boneless, almost limp in his chair, and that’s when he feels Harvey’s lips on his. The kiss is firm, but there is a softness underneath that has Mike’s knees shaking. A low moan escapes his lips, that might possibly be a “please”, and then Harvey’s tongue is pushing against his mouth and licking at the roof of his mouth. It’s almost as if Harvey is fucking him with his mouth.

Harvey is an outstanding kisser and Mike finds himself leaning into the kiss, desperate for any form of physical contact, desperate to mold their bodies together. However a sudden noise from down the hallway captures Harvey’s attention and he steps away. 

The cleaning lady appears moments later, sweeping her brush across the marble floor as her headphones blare the lyrics to “Animal-Nickleback”. The small interruption illict’s a teasing smile from Harvey as he turns his attention to the young woman, who in complete oblivion, to the tension in front of her, obscenely shakes her body. Mike, on the other hand, continues to pant, never taking his eyes off Harvey.

The moment seems to last for hours; the woman cleaning the floor, Harvey watching the woman and Mike panting. However as soon as the woman disappears from sight, Harvey snaps his attention back to Mike, eyes almost predatory as they flicker down to the expanding arousal pressing painfully against Mike’s trousers. 

“Come on, let’s go home”

 

 

 

Fin.


End file.
